Vida Perfeita
by Mela-cham
Summary: Pra ele, aquela vida era mais que perfeita.


**Vida Perfeita**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo Único -**

Gritos eram a única coisa que se ouviam ali. Todos nos corredor estavam estáticos, devido a altura dos urros de Kuchiki Rukia.

Só uma pessoa se mexia.

Ichigo andava de lá pra cá sem parar nem um segundo. A cada grito de Rukia, parecia que ele iria desmaiar. Havia mais de meia hora que ele tentava invadir a sala de parto. Mas segundo Unohana, a presença dele podia deixar a Kuchiki ainda mais tensa, uma vez que a morena escolhera fazer o parto sem anestesia.

-Eu vou entrar lá. – O ruivo disse de repente, ao ouvir mais um grito agudo. – E vou imobilizar a Kia até que injetem a anestesia. Onde já se viu, ter medo de agulha!

Mais um grito lancinante e o Kurosaki se agachou, agarrando os fios laranja com as duas mãos, quase os arrancando.

-Não se preocupe, a Kuchiki-san é forte. – Ishida tentou acalmar o amigo, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Kurosaki-san. – Uma voz amena o chamou. Era Unohana Retsu.

-Tem alguma coisa errada? – Ele se levantou bruscamente, a preocupação em seu olhar.

-A Rukia-san está demorando a atingir a dilatação necessária, e se recusa a receber a medicação que ajudará isso a acontecer. – Retsu dizia com sua voz calma, mas seus lábios se retorciam de preocupação.

-Pegue um lenço com éter, deixe-a desacordada e faça um parto cesariano. – Ichigo disse de uma vez.

-Nem pense em fazer isso com a minha irmã. – O imponente Kuchiki Byakuya se fez ouvir. – Convença-a a aceitar a anestesia. Foi você que a engravidou antes mesmo de terem um compromisso formal.

-Eu e a Rukia namoramos por quase dois anos e estamos noivos a seis meses. – O Kurosaki retrucou impaciente. Se já não bastasse ter que agüentar ouvir o sofrimento de sua noiva sem poder fazer nada, agora teria de ouvir os resmungos do futuro cunhado. – E a gente ainda não casou por que a Rukia não queria fazer a cerimônia estando com aquele barrigão.

Byakuya apenas virou o rosto, a irritação presente em seu semblante normalmente impassível.

-Unohana-san, me deixa entrar na sala de parto. – Ichigo pediu com certo desespero. – Eu só quero ficar com a Rukia, eu vou enlouquecer se eu ficar aqui, sem saber do que está acontecendo.

-Pobre Kurosaki-san, vai ficar bem abiloladinho. – Tanaka Nanda entrou no corredor mordendo um misto quente, enquanto girava um dos dedos indicadores em volta da orelha. Logo ela se postou ao lado de Ishida.

O Kurosaki ignorou a Tanaka. Era melhor assim, se ele dissesse alguma coisa, Uryuu logo iria sair em defesa da namorada e começaria uma discussão sem sentido e ele perderia um tempo precioso.

-Por favor, Unohana-san. – O Kurosaki prosseguiu com o apelo.

-Tudo bem, Kurosaki-san. – Unohana suspirou vencida. – Mas comporte-se, por favor. É um hospital, e estamos indo a uma sala de parto.

Ichigo apenas assentiu aliviado. Alguns minutos depois estava na sala de parto, onde uma ofegante Rukia mordia o lábio inferios, numa tentativa de conter os gritos.

-Kia... – Ele chamou, pegando uma das mãos que agarravam o lençol entre as suas.

-Ichigo? – Ela chamou com a voz meio estrangulada pelo esforço. – O que faz aqui?

-Ora o que eu faço aqui! – Ele riu irônico, puxando a mascara e pousando um beijo na testa suada da Kuchiki. – Eu vim por juízo nessa sua cabeça oca.

-Não preciso de nada. – Rukia disse cansada, as contrações faziam com que seu tronco se elevasse e em seguida caísse em cima da maca. – Fique lá fora com os outros. Não precisa ver isso.

-É claro que eu preciso ver isso. – Ichigo sorriu. – É nosso filho. Ou filha, já que você não quis fazer ultrasom.

-Você concordou em ser surpresa. – A morena o acusou com um sorriso faceiro.

-Sim, eu sei. – O Kurosaki acariciou uma das bochechas de porcelana. – Que tal ser uma boa menina e aceitar a anestesia?

-Já viu o tamanho da agulha? – A Kuchiki estremeceu. – Vinte centímetros. Direto na coluna.

-Ora, Rukia, você já passou por coisa pior. – Ichigo encorajou. – Vai ser mais fácil pro bebê assim. Eu vou estar aqui do seu lado. É melhor do que ficar sentido tanta dor assim. – E ele apertou ainda mais a pequena mãozinha pálida.

Rukia apenas assentiu. Era incrível como a simples presença dele a enchia de coragem e calma. Com cuidado, os enfermeiros do _yonbantai_ a colocaram de lado e aplicaram a anestesia na parte lombar da coluna. Ela apertou a mão de Ichigo ao sentir aquela enorme agulha sendo introduzida entre suas vértebras.

Momentos depois ela já sentia a dor abrandar, mas ainda tinha forças pra forçar seu filho a nascer.

-Acho que agora já podemos iniciar os procedimentos. – Unohana disse tranqüila. – Rukia-san, por favor se esforce.

A Kuchiki assentiu, a respiração ofegante. Ichigo a beijou brevemente e em seguida tirou de dentro do shihakushou algo fofo e vermelho. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e depois Rukia sorriu ternamente.

-São os sapatinhos que você comprou quando eu te dei a notícia, não foi? – Os olhos azuis-violácios estavam cheios de lágrimas emocionadas.

O Kurosaki apenas assentiu e pôs os sapatinhos entre as mãos deles.

-Eu não posso sentir a dor por você, mas pelo menos posso sentir com você. – Ele apoioi sua testa na dela.

Uma lágrima de pura emoção escorreu pelo rosto de porcelana.

Tudo estava perfeito.

-Rukia-san – Foi o único sinal de Retsu.

E logo os sons do esforço da Kuchiki preencheram o cômodo, enquanto ela apertava com força a mão de seu futuro marido. Os sapatinhos de lã entre aquele aperto.

E então... o som de choro surgiu. Um bebê logo foi parar nas mãos hábeis de Unohana Retsu.

-Um menino... – Os olhos da médica brilharam felizes.

Ichigo beijou a testa da mãe de seu filho, deixando uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos castanhos. Rukia se permitiu suspirar de alívio, mas logo sentiu mais uma contração.

-Unohana-san, o que está acontecendo? – O ruivo perguntou com certo pânico.

-Simples, Kurosaki-san. – Retsu disse entregando o bebê a Isane. – Parece que temos mais um bebê nascendo por aqui.

Ichigo e Rukia se entreolharam, a felicidade estampada em seus rostos.

-Gêmeos? – O Kurosaki perguntou surpreso.

-Gêmeos. – A Kuchiki respondeu com a voz transbordando de ternura.

E minutos depois... uma linda menina veio ao mundo.

~X~

Agora o impaciente era Byakuya. O parto ocorria a várias horas. Já não deveriam ter recebido notícias? E se tivesse dado algo errado? Ichigo viria avisar, não viria? O Kuchiki fechou o semblante. Na mente dele, Ichigo era um moleque idiota que desmaiaria se algo de errado acontecesse.

-O que houve, Byakuya-bou? – Yoruichi surgiu acompanhada de Urahara. – Nervoso com o nascimento do sobrinho?

Byakuya não respondeu.

-Ora, Yoruichi-san, não provoque o Kuchiki-taichou. – Kisuke abanou-se com seu leque. – Ele deve estar se concentrando pra não deixar transparecer seu pânico.

Uma veia saltou na testa do Kuchiki.

-Ah, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san... os ânimos já estão bem exaltados e... – Ishida tentava conciliar.

-Deixa, eles são crescidos, resolvem por si mesmos. – Nanda disse meio cansada. Ficar quase dez horas naquele corredor podia ser fácil para shinigamis e quincy, mas ela era humana. Uma humana que precisava de uma cadeira.

-Não se preocupe, Tanaka-san, se o Byakuya-bou desmaiar, ele já está no lugar certo. – Yoruichi disse irônica, acenando teatralmente para o esquadrão.

Mas antes que o Kuchiki pudesse retrucar a altura, uma voz alegre surgiu da outra extremidade do corredor.

-São gêmeos! – Ichigo transbordava de alegria. – Gêmeos! Um casal!

-Gêmeos? – Nanda deu um salto, ignorando a dor em seus pés.

-Dois? – Byakuya perguntou meio incrédulo.

-Se são gêmeos, é de se presumir que são dois. – A Tanaka revirou os olhos, mas ao receber o olhar intimidador do capitão, não pode evitar de se encolher um pouco.

-Bom trabalho, Kurosaki-san! – Urahara bateu palmas.

-Se não bastasse engravidar a Rukia, ainda fez em dose dupla. – Yoruichi piscou um olho marotamente, fazendo o Kurosaki corar.

-E quando poderemos ver os bebês? – Uryuu perguntou dando um soco de brincadeira no ombro do Kurosaki.

-A Rukia está sendo levada para um quarto agora, os gêmeos vão com ela. – Ichigo disse num cansaço eufórico. – Depois vão liberar as visitas aos poucos.

Foi ele terminar de falar e Isane aparecer, avisando que ele já poderia ir até o quarto que a Kuchiki ocupava com os recém-nascidos. Ao saber disso, o Kurosaki ignorou todo o resto, até mesmo um Byakuya indignado que fora proibido de entrar no quarto até segundo ordem da capitã daquele esquadrão. Sem ver as pessoas a sua volta, Ichigo entrou no quarto.

Rukia estava deitada reencostada nos fofos travesseiros, observando os gêmeos sendo colocados no berço que ficava ao lado da cama. Mas ao perceber a entrada de Ichigo, ela abriu um sorriso repleto de lágrimas emocionadas.

-Ah, Ichigo. – E ela não precisava dizer mais nada. Ele sabia de tudo que se passava na mente dela.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e a abraçou.

-Obrigado, Rukia. – Foram as palavras ternas do ruivo. – Pela nossa família.

-Idiota. – Ela retribuiu o abraço com força. – Eu é que tenho que agradecer.

-Acho que precisamos decidir os nomes, não é? – Ichigo a soltou, mas manteve uma das mãos no rosto de porcelana.

-Ficamos o tempo todo concentrados na gravidez e esquecemos dos nomes. – Rukia riu do próprio esquecimento.

- Eu estava pensando... Podiamos dar o nome do Kaien, afinal... foi seu sensei, não é? – O Kurosaki sorriu.

Rukia assentiu, concordando.

-E pra menina... – Ichigo brincava com as mechas negras do cabelo da Kuchiki distraidamente. – Eu estava pensando em algo que lembrasse sua zampakutou. Yuuki.

-Minha zampakutou? – A morena piscou duas vezes, surpresa.

-É, ué. – O Kurosaki virou o rosto, meio corado. – Foi como tudo começou, não foi? Sua zampakutou. Aqui. – Ele pegou uma das mãozinhas mimosas e a apertou no lugar do seu coração.

A Kuchiki apenas assentiu. Sentiu seus lábios serem capturados pelo ruivo e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Não gostaria nem de imaginar como seria sua vida sem Ichigo. Se é que seria uma vida.

A menina, Yuuki, começou a chorar, logo sendo acompanhada pelo irmão. Ichigo apenas riu contra a pele do pescoço de Rukia. Ele sabia que seria assim. Agora Rukia não era só dele. Agora ele teria que dividi-la. E ele ficou feliz por isso não lhe trazer um sentimento de perda. Apenas... felicidade.

Uma das auxiliares entrou no quarto, e expulsando Ichigo de cima da cama, pode ensinar o procedimento correto de amamentação para Rukia. Foi complicado para a baixinha conseguir segurar os dois bebês famintos ao mesmo tempo, mas no fim... claro que ela conseguiu.

O Kurosaki se encostou a parede, os olhos cheio de ternura, contemplando sua família. E ele poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Naquela vida perfeita.

**- Fim –**

_Bom, one pequenininha pra comemorar o aniversário do meu nakama Jorge André! Espero que tenha gostado (:_

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então mesmo que não tenha conta, poste uma review e alegre meu dia ;D_

_Beijos!_


End file.
